


I hate mondays

by AndroidHeaven



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, crack!fic, gavin is the only one there to comfort, hank misunderstands, request, seriously stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/AndroidHeaven
Summary: Gavin is bored and wants to have fun by teasing Connor. The android is crying and Hank thinks it's Gavin's fault.





	I hate mondays

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tamori Koyomizu on the Discord channel :D
> 
> This is my first fic for ao3, so bear with me. Also, english is not my native language so feel free to correct any grammar mistake you spot!
> 
> Warning: This is really stupid
> 
> EDIT: Fixed grammar mistakes.

“I hate Mondays so much” Gavin groaned under his breath, barely coherent to anyone but himself as he took a small sip of his coffee. As much as he enjoyed being a cop and ordering (and insulting) people around, sometimes he really hated being one. He wondered how it would be nice to stay in bed ‘till late and only come to work after midday. Like _someone_ from the DPD. However, despite seeming to have an awful personality, the man still did not want to be scolded for poorly doing his job. He obviously failed in trying not to be scolded a lot of fucking times for bullying rookies and not having a good “work ethic” as Jeffrey would say.

Gavin was hanging out in the break room by himself, considering nothing interesting has been happening lately to need his assistance, watching the news on the small TV, praying for his coffee to keep him active for the remaining day. None of it was working. He wondered if it was a good idea to had stayed up late last night. The detective let a small sigh escape his lips as he threw his coffee cup out, knowing exactly what he would do to keep him awake and entertained. It was no secret that Gavin’s favourite sport was to annoy his colleagues, and even less of a secret that Connor was his favourite target to bully. Reed got out of the break room, stopping by the entrance of it, just to check from afar if Connor was already there. Unlike _someone_ who would arrive late every day, Connor was always on time, and there he was, sitting on his desk looking at something. It was early in the morning so there wasn’t a lot of people by the station yet, and the ones who were, they had gone patrol or got called out. That was the perfect opportunity to make his boring Monday become amusing.

Gavin hated that plastic prick, and he hated even more that he could not have him as his partner. But if there was a thing he hated even more, was to see that grown up Android crying right in front of him. _What the actual fuck, why is he crying?_ Reed was so confused that it made him wonder repeatedly if he was crying because he knew Gavin would be mean to him. _No fucking way that would be it_.

“Hey, plastic! What the hell are you doing?”

Connor hadn’t noticed the older Detective was staring at him until he felt his desk vibrate a bit as Detective Reed knocked on it a couple of times to get his attention due to the lack of response. Connor’s LED was a flickering yellow, but as he looked up and realized that Gavin was there, it turned into a solid yellow-sun colour.

“I’m talking to you!” Gavin raised his voice a bit, but not enough to sound more hostile than usual.

Okay. He absolutely was hating this day. The silence in the air was making everything worse, as if it wasn’t awkward enough. Gavin was really struggling with himself if he should leave Connor alone, continue the bullying plan or find out what the hell is wrong with him.

“Uhm… Something happened… Prick?”

That was so stupid that Gavin wanted to go back to the break room and throw himself out along his previous coffee cup.  At least he got Connor’s attention, his brown eyes looking softly at him, almost like a sad puppy. Reed never thought he’d be wishing for Hank’s arrival at the station, so he could save them from this awkward situation and take care of his Android. But of course he wasn’t here already, which means it’s up to Gavin.

“…W-Why won’t you talk… Asshole?”

That was worse than before, and Gavin was aware of his amazing conversation skills, something he had in common with Connor to be honest.

“… Died.” Connor mumbled as he looked away, a bit embarrassed and upset.

Died? Who died? Oh shit, wait. Did _he_ die?

“Who died?!” Gavin asked without thinking twice, sounding worried and he hated himself to make his worry visible in front of the plastic.

Connor just looked down, refusing to answer.

“I’m…” Gavin got cut by the noise of loud steps coming towards them.

“Good mor-- What the fuck is going on here?” That was a rather familiar voice, Gavin thought. He turned around only to meet Hank’s confused yet angry look at the two of them.

_Okay, he didn’t die. Then who the fuck._

“What the fuck are you doing, asshole?” Hank yelled at Gavin, catching him unprepared, resulting in a small jump scare at the surprise.

_Why is he angry at me? I mean, right now._

Before Detective Asshole could even answer, Hank started to yell profanities at him for doing this and that. That’s when Gavin realized he was being accused of making Connor cry.

“I didn’t—”

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself over there and leave him alone, asshole?”

Gavin desperately looked at Connor, hoping he would tell Hank that he was only there **_trying_** to comfort the Android.

“What happened, Connor? What did this asshole do now?” The lieutenant changed his angry attention into a worried gaze towards the sad Connor.

“It wasn’t him, lieutenant.” The Android finally answered, making Hank join Gavin’s confusion.

“Someone died.” Gavin groaned angrily at Hank, as if he was telling him how much he was wrong at accusing him for making Connor cry.

Hank’s eyes widened in confusion, repeatedly asking who died until everything was back to a complete awkward silence, having both Hank and Gavin staring at Connor for any hint of an answer.

“My Robovac died”

“Isn’t that a…” Gavin hoped he was mistaking what that is, but Hank’s reaction made his hopes sink.

“I fucking quit.”


End file.
